silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Digimon vs. Pokémon
is the second season of the Miguel's Random Series 39 Days, 20 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *Theme: 10 Pokemon trainers face off against 10 Digimon tamers for survival. *Tribe Switch. *Mutiny. *Hidden Immunity Idols. Castaways Episode Guide {| class="wikitable" style="margin: auto; text-align: center; font-size: 8pt;" |- ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" |Episode ! colspan="2" |Challenges ! rowspan="2" |Exiled ! rowspan="2" |Eliminated ! rowspan="2" |Vote ! rowspan="2" |Finish |- ! Reward ! Immunity |- |1 |Let the monster wars begin |N/A |Digimon |N/A |May |7-3 |1st Voted Out Day 3 |- |2 |So does that mean I'm stupid? |N/A |Digimon |N/A |Ash |5-4 |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- |3 | Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair |Pokémon |Pokémon |N/A |Izzy | 4-4-2; 5-3 |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |- |4 |Gotta catch 'em idols! |Digimon |Digimon |N/A |Nurse Joy |5-3 |4th Voted Out Day 11 |- |5 |Ew, what's that awful smell? |N/A |Pokémon | N/A |Mimi | 4-4; 4-2 |5th Voted Out Day 13 |- |6 |I'll use my trusty frying pan as a drying pan | N/A |Digimon | Brock Rika |Brock |6-3 | 6th Voted Out Day 15 |- | rowspan="2" | 7 | rowspan="2" |It's one thing to be nice but its another to be a big pushover |Digimon |Pokemon |Matt Zoe |Joe |5-1 |7th Voted Out Day 17 |- |Pokemon |Digimon |Misty Matt |Kari |5-3 |8th Voted Out Day 19 |- |8 |Oh, why do I even bother? |Digimon |Digimon |James Dawn |James |5-2 |9th Voted Out Day 21 |- |9 |I'll always remember what a wonderful dresser you were!  |Pokemon |Digimon |Misty Sora |Sora |5-1 | 10th Voted Out Day 23 |- |10 |Big Bro...you're the best! |N/A |Dawn |N/A |Matt |5-5; 6-2 | 11th Voted Out Day 25 |- |11 |I guess wherever you go, there you are |Dawn Gary TK |Rika |Zoe |TK |5-4 | 12th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 27 |- |12 |When we get back, this is gonna make one great story |Misty Rika Tai Zoe |Gary |Jessie |Zoe | 3-0* | 13th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 29 |- |13 |What happened to my ally?! You happened to my ally |Prof.Oak Tai |Jessie |Misty |Tai |4-3 | 14th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 32 |- |14 |A flipped coin doesn't always land heads or tails. |Survivor Auction |Rika |Misty |Jessie |3-3; 2-2; Tiebreaker | Eliminated 4th Jury Member Day 34 |- |15 |Impressive, isn't it? Found it on my first try. |Rika Dawn | Rika |Misty |Misty |2-0* | 15th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 36 |- | rowspan="4" |16 | rowspan="4" |This isn't the kind of fight we can walk away from | rowspan="2" | N/A |Rika | rowspan="2" |N/A |Prof. Oak |3-1 |16th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 |- | Gary | Dawn |1-0 | 17th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |- | colspan="3" rowspan="2" |Jury Vote | Gary | rowspan="2" |6-1 | Runner-Up |- |Rika | Sole Survivor |} *Tai played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Episode 12, negating a majority of the votes and sending Zoe home in a 3-0 vote. *Jessie found the Monsters HII on Episode 14, but being confident she would stay she didn't play it and was sent home due to a rock draw after picking the purple rock. *Gary found the re-hidden Monsters HII and played it on Episode 15, negating a majority of the votes and sending Misty home in a 2-0 vote. Voting History Trivia *Rika is the winner closest to the perfect game from Miguel's series, with only losing one jury vote. *Misty won the Fan Favorite award for her ability to collect votes against her during the season due to being the target of the majority of the cast's dislike, receiving a total of 30 votes and only getting voted out due to a hidden immunity idol. She also spent the most time on Exile. *Code to the second half of the sim: tEeTymCP